mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Portraits
My Singing Monsters and Dawn of Fire have various portraits that can be unlocked upon obtaining them. They are shown below. My Singing Monsters These are the portraits of each Monster which appear when you click the Breed button in the Breeding Structure options, or the Memory button in the Castle options to play the Memory Game. The G'joob, the Yawstrich, and Kayna don't have these portraits, since they can't be used for breeding or for the memory game. In the 2.0.3. Update, Wublins and Dipsters got their own portraits but they are only used for the Book of Monsters. In the 2.0.4. Update, portraits of Werdos were added. In 2.0.6, Glowbes have portraits, which are used exclusively for their appearance on Composer Island. Noggin icon.png|Noggin|link=Noggin Mammott icon.png|Mammott|link=Mammott Toe Jammer icon.png|Toe Jammer|link=Toe Jammer Potbelly icon.png|Potbelly|link=Potbelly Tweedle icon.png|Tweedle|link=Tweedle Fwog icon.png|Fwog|link=Fwog Drumpler icon.png|Drumpler|link=Drumpler Maw icon.png|Maw|link=Maw Shrubb icon.png|Shrubb|link=Shrubb Oaktopus icon.png|Oaktopus|link=Oaktopus Furcorn icon.png|Furcorn|link=Furcorn Dandidoo icon.png|Dandidoo|link=Dandidoo Quibble icon.png|Quibble|link=Quibble Pango icon.png|Pango|link=Pango Cybop icon.png|Cybop|link=Cybop T-Rox icon.png|T-Rox|link=T-Rox Pummel icon.png|Pummel|link=Pummel Clamble icon.png|Clamble|link=Clamble Bowgart icon.png|Bowgart|link=Bowgart Spunge icon.png|Spunge|link=Spunge Thumpies icon.png|Thumpies|link=Thumpies Congle icon.png|Congle|link=Congle Pompom icon.png|PomPom|link=PomPom Scups icon.png|Scups|link=Scups Reedling icon.png|Reedling|link=Reedling Entbrat icon.png|Entbrat|link=Entbrat Deedge icon.png|Deedge|link=Deedge Riff icon.png|Riff|link=Riff Shellbeat icon.png|Shellbeat|link=Shellbeat Quarrister icon.png|Quarrister|link=Quarrister Punkleton icon.png|Punkleton|link=Punkleton Yool icon.png|Yool|link=Yool Schmoochle icon.png|Schmoochle|link=Schmoochle Blabbit icon.png|Blabbit|link=Blabbit Hoola icon.png|Hoola|link=Hoola Shugabush icon.png|Shugabush|link=Shugabush Shugabass icon.png|Shugabass|link=Shugabass Shugitar icon.png|Shugitar|link=Shugitar Shugajo icon.png|Shugajo|link=Shugajo Shugarock icon.png|Shugarock|link=Shugarock Shugabuzz icon.png|Shugabuzz|link=Shugabuzz Shugabeats icon.png|Shugabeats|link=Shugabeats Shugavox icon.png|Shugavox|link=Shugavox Ghazt icon.png|Ghazt|link=Ghazt Grumpyre icon.png|Grumpyre|link=Grumpyre Reebro icon.png|Reebro|link=Reebro Jeeode icon.png|Jeeode|link=Jeeode Humbug icon.png|Humbug|link=Humbug Nebulob icon.png|Nebulob|link=Nebulob Whisp icon.png|Whisp|link=Whisp Arackulele icon.png|Arackulele|link=Arackulele Boodoo icon.png|Boodoo|link=Boodoo Sox icon.png|Sox|link=Sox Kazilleon icon.png|Kazilleon|link=Kazilleon Bellowfish icon.png|Bellowfish|link=Bellowfish Dragong icon.png|Dragong|link=Dragong Jellbilly icon.png|Jellbilly|link=Jellbilly Fung Pray icon.png|Fung Pray|link=Fung Pray Wubbox icon.png|Wubbox|link=Wubbox Brump_Portrait.png|Brump|link=http://mysingingmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Brump Zynth_Portrait.png|Zynth|link=http://mysingingmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Zynth Poewk_Portrait.png|Poewk|link=http://mysingingmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Poewk Thwok_Portrait.png|Thwok|link=http://mysingingmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Thwok Dwumrohl.png|Dwumrohl|link=http://mysingingmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Dwumrohl Zuuker_Portrait.png|Zuuker|link=http://mysingingmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Zuuker Screemu_Portrait.png|Screemu|link=http://mysingingmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Screemu Tympa_Portrait.png|Tympa|link=http://mysingingmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Screemu Monster_portrait_square_u09.png|Dermit|link=http://mysingingmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Dermit Gheegur_Portrait.png|Gheegur|link=http://mysingingmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Gheegur Whajje Portrait.png|Whajje|link=Whajje Creepuscule_Portrait.png|Creepuscule|link=http://mysingingmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Creepuscule Blipsqueak Portrait.png|Blipsqueak|link=Blipsqueak Scargo Portrait.png|Scargo|link=Scargo Astropod Portrait.png|Astropod|link=Astropod Pixolotl_Portrait.png|Pixolotl|link=Pixolotl Bona-Petite_Portrait.png|Bona-Petite|link=Bona-Petite Do Portrait.png|Do|link=Do Re Portrait.png|Re|link=Re Mi Portrait.png|Mi|link=Mi Fa Portrait.png|Fa|link=Fa Sol Portrait.png|Sol|link=Sol La Portrait.png|La|link=La Ti Portrait.png|Ti|link=Ti Parlsona Portrait.png|Parlsona|link=Parlsona Tawkerr Portrait.png|Tawkerr|link=Tawkerr Glowbe Portrait.png|Glowbe|link=Glowbe Rare Monster Portraits Until Late 2016, Rares had the same portraits as their common counterparts in everywhere within the game application (except on the News). However, on Facebook, when Rares got featured in a fortnightly voting period, or any other voting period, the Rares each had a unique type and style of portrait, different from the non-Rares, which is also evident in the News. Their positions in the portraits are often much like the portraits found on the usual portraits, except the portraits is not like the gray-colored Bubblerite Path pattern. Instead, these portraits have the monsters presenting on a dull-blue circular platform, with the purple background in white cloud behind the "platform". Additionally, some monsters in portraits have a pair of eighth-notes in a speech bubble coming out of their mouth or their head. Rares Hatch Icon Furcorn.png|Rare Furcorn|link=Rare Furcorn Rares Hatch Icon Thumpies.png|Rare Thumpies|link=Rare Thumpies Rares Hatch Icon Pummel.png|Rare Pummel|link=Rare Pummel Rares Hatch Icon Pango.png|Rare Pango|link=Rare Pango Rares Hatch Icon Fwog.png|Rare Fwog|link=Rare Fwog Rares Hatch Icon PomPom.png|Rare PomPom|link=Rare PomPom Rares Hatch Icon Spunge.png|Rare Spunge|link=Rare Spunge Rares Hatch Icon Entbrat.png|Rare Entbrat|link=Rare Entbrat Rares Hatch Icon Cybop.png|Rare Cybop|link=Rare Cybop Rares Hatch Icon Shrubb.png|Rare Shrubb|link=Rare Shrubb Rares Hatch Icon Congle.png|Rare Congle|link=Rare Congle Rares Hatch Icon Clamble.png|Rare Clamble|link=Rare Clamble Rares Hatch Icon Quibble.png|Rare Quibble|link=Rare Quibble Rares Hatch Icon Maw.png|Rare Maw|link=Rare Maw Rares Hatch Icon Dandidoo.png|Rare Dandidoo|link=Rare Dandidoo Rares Hatch Icon Oaktopus.png|Rare Oaktopus|link=Rare Oaktopus Rares Hatch Icon Reedling.png|Rare Reedling|link=Rare Reedling Rares Hatch Icon Deedge.png|Rare Deedge|link=Rare Deedge Rares Hatch Icon Bowgart.png|Rare Bowgart|link=Rare Bowgart Rares Hatch Icon Scups.png|Rare Scups|link=Rare Scups Rares Hatch Icon Riff.png|Rare Riff|link=Rare Riff Rares Hatch Icon Drumpler.png|Rare Drumpler|link=Rare Drumpler Rares Hatch Icon Shellbeat.png|Rare Shellbeat|link=Rare Shellbeat Rares Hatch Icon T-Rox.png|Rare T-Rox|link=Rare T-Rox Rares Hatch Icon Quarrister.png|Rare Quarrister|link=Rare Quarrister Rares Hatch Icon Mammott.png|Rare Mammott|link=Rare Mammott Rares Hatch Icon Potbelly.png|Rare Potbelly|link=Rare Potbelly Rares Hatch Icon ToeJammer.png|Rare Toe Jammer|link=Rare Toe Jammer Rares Hatch Icon Tweedle.png|Rare Tweedle|link=Rare Tweedle Rares Hatch Icon Noggin.png|Rare Noggin|link=Rare Noggin During a vote for Rare Reebro or Rare Jeeode for a "Rare Rerun," Rare Jeeode and Rare Reebro had portraits that were the regular gray-colored Bubblerite Path pattern. Only Natural Rares have their respective non-Bubblerite-Path-patterned portraits. Also, originally, the Rare Wubbox does not have the same Memory Game portrait as Rares. In an update on 17th November 2016, Version 2.0.3, Rares got their own official portraits in the game that were the regular gray-colored Bubblerite Path pattern just like the other Monster portraits. Facebook link of this change is shown here. Rare Noggin Portrait.png|Rare Noggin|link=Rare Noggin Rare Mammott Portrait.png|Rare Mammott|link=Rare Mammott Rare Toe Jammer Portrait.png|Rare Toe Jammer|link=Rare Toe Jammer Rare Potbelly Portrait.png|Rare Potbelly|link=Rare Potbelly Rare Tweedle Portrait.png|Rare Tweedle|link=Rare Tweedle Rare Fwog Portrait.png|Rare Fwog|link=Rare Fwog Rare Drumpler Portrait.png|Rare Drumpler|link=Rare Drumpler Rare Maw Portrait.png|Rare Maw|link=Rare Maw Rare Shrubb Portrait.png|Rare Shrubb|link=Rare Shrubb Rare Oaktopus Portrait.png|Rare Oaktopus|link=Rare Oaktopus Rare Furcorn Portrait.png|Rare Furcorn|link=Rare Furcorn Rare Dandidoo Portrait.png|Rare Dandidoo|link=Rare Dandidoo Rare Quibble Portrait.png|Rare Quibble|link=Rare Quibble Rare Pango Portrait.png|Rare Pango|link=Rare Pango Rare Cybop Portrait.png|Rare Cybop|link=Rare Cybop Rare T-rox Portrait.png|Rare T-Rox|link=Rare T-Rox Rare Pummel Portrait.png|Rare Pummel|link=Rare Pummel Rare Clamble Portrait.png|Rare Clamble|link=Rare Clamble Rare Bowgart Portrait.png|Rare Bowgart|link=Rare Bowgart Rare Spunge Portrait.png|Rare Spunge|link=Rare Spunge Rare Thumpies Portrait.png|Rare Thumpies|link=Rare Thumpies Rare Congle Portrait.png|Rare Congle|link=Rare Congle Rare PomPom Portrait.png|Rare PomPom|link=Rare PomPom Rare Scups Portrait.png|Rare Scups|link=Rare Scups Rare Reedling Portrait.png|Rare Reedling|link=Rare Reedling Rare Entbrat Portrait.png|Rare Entbrat|link=Rare Entbrat Rare Deedge Portrait.png|Rare Deedge|link=Rare Deedge Rare Riff Portrait.png|Rare Riff|link=Rare Riff Rare Shellbeat Portrait.png|Rare Shellbeat|link=Rare Shellbeat Rare Quarrister Portrait.png|Rare Quarrister|link=Rare Quarrister Rare Punkleton Portrait.png|Rare Punkleton|link=Rare Punkleton Rare Yool Portrait.png|Rare Yool|link=Rare Yool Rare SchmoochlePortrait.png|Rare Schmoochle|link=Rare Schmoochle Rare Hoola Portrait.png|Rare Hoola|link=Rare Hoola Rare Blabbit Portrait.png|Rare Blabbit|link=Rare Blabbit Rare Ghazt Portrait.png|Rare Ghazt|link=Rare Ghazt Rare Grumpyre Portrait.png|Rare Grumpyre|link=Rare Grumpyre Rare Reebro Portrait.png|Rare Reebro|link=Rare Reebro Rare Jeeode Portrait.png|Rare Jeeode|link=Rare Jeeode Rare Humbug Portrait.png|Rare Humbug|link=Rare Humbug Rare Arackulele Portrait.png|Rare Arackulele|link=Rare Arackulele Rare Boodoo Portrait.png|Rare Boodoo|link=Rare Boodoo Rare Sox Portrait.png|Rare Sox|link=Rare Sox Rare Kazilleon Portrait.png|Rare Kazilleon|link=Rare Kazilleon Rare Bellowfish Portrait.png|Rare Bellowfish|link=Rare Bellowfish Rare Dragong Portrait.png|Rare Dragong|link=Rare Dragong Rare Jellbilly Portrait.png|Rare Jellbilly|link=Rare Jellbilly Rare Fung Pray Portrait.png|Rare Fung Pray|link=Rare Fung Pray Rare Wubbox icon.png|Rare Wubbox|link=Rare Wubbox My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire In Dawn of Fire, portraits are unlocked after having at least once possessed their respective monsters of their respective ages, baby or adult. If you had ever obtained any monster of a certain age, be it baby or adult, portraits for such monsters can be obtained, even if any of the species of monsters no longer exist on Continent or the Outer Islands. Portraits are also unlocked by getting a Celestial on Starhenge. These portraits are available to be used as profile images for your account. Tweedle-case.png|Baby Tweedle|link=Tweedle/DoF P-tweedle2.png|Adult Tweedle|link=Tweedle/DoF PBDandidoo.png|Baby Dandidoo|link=Dandidoo/DoF P-dandidoo2.png|Adult Dandidoo|link=Dandidoo/DoF PBShellbeat.png|Baby Shellbeat|link=Shellbeat/DoF P-shellbeat2.png|Adult Shellbeat|link=Shellbeat/DoF PBCandelavra.png|Baby Candelavra|link=Candelavra P-candelavra2.png|Adult Candelavra|link=Candelavra PBTring.png|Baby Tring|link=Tring P-tring2.png|Adult Tring|link=Tring PBDeedge.png|Baby Deedge|link=Deedge/DoF P-deedge2.png|Adult Deedge|link=Deedge/DoF PBThumpies.png|Baby Thumpies|link=Thumpies/DoF P-thumpies2.png|Adult Thumpies|link=Thumpies/Dof PBYelmut.png|Baby Yelmut|link=Yelmut P-yelmut2.png|Adult Yelmut|link=Yelmut PBBarrb.png|Baby Barrb|link=Barrb 2-barrb2.png|Adult Barrb|link=Barrb PBFlumOx.png|Baby Flum Ox|link=Flum Ox P-flumox2.png|Adult Flum Ox|link=Flum Ox Baby PomPom Portrait.png|Baby PomPom|link=PomPom/DoF P-pompom2.png|Adult PomPom|link=PomPom/DoF PBKrillby.png|Baby Krillby|link=Krillby P-krillby2.png|Adult Krillby|link=Krillby Baby Floogull Portrait.png|Baby Floogull|link=Floogull P-floogull2.png|Adult Floogull|link=Floogull Baby Quibble Portrait.png|Baby Quibble|link=Quibble/DoF P-quibble2.png|Adult Quibble|link=Quibble/Dof PBSneyser.png|Baby Sneyser|link=Sneyser P-sneyser2.png|Adult Sneyser|link=Sneyser Baby Whaddle Portrait.png|Baby Whaddle|link=Whaddle P-whaddle2.png|Adult Whaddle|link=Whaddle PBPango.png|Baby Pango|link=Pango/DoF P-pango2.png|Adult Pango|link=Pango/DoF Baby Woolabee Portrait.png|Baby Woolabee|link=Woolabee P-woolabee2.png|Adult Woolabee|link=Woolabee Baby Glowl Portrait.png|Baby Glowl|link=Glowl P-glowl2.png|Adult Glowl|link=Glowl Baby Potbelly Portrait.png|Baby Potbelly|link=Potbelly/DoF P-potbelly2.png|Adult Potbelly|link=Potbelly/DoF PBShrubb.png|Baby Shrubb|link=Shrubb/DoF P-shrubb2.png|Adult Shrubb|link=Shrubb/DoF Baby Pummel Portrait.png|Baby Pummel|link=Pummel/DoF P-pummel2.png|Adult Pummel|link=Pummel/DoF PBEntbrat.png|Baby Entbrat|link=Entbrat/DoF P-entbrat2.png|Adult Entbrat|link=Entbrat/DoF PBClamble.png|Baby Clamble|link=Clamble/DoF P-clamble2.png|Adult Clamble|link=Clamble/DoF PBRepatillo.png|Baby Repatillo|link=Repatillo P-repatillo2.png|Adult Repatillo|link=Repatillo PBOaktopus.png|Baby Oaktopus|link=Oaktopus/DoF P-oaktopus2.png|Adult Oaktopus|link=Oaktopus/DoF Baby Bowgart Portrait.png|Baby Bowgart|link=Bowgart/DoF P-bowgart2.png|Adult Bowgart|link=Bowgart/DoF Baby Rootitoot Portrait.png|Baby Rootitoot|link=Rootitoot P-rootitoot2.png|Adult Rootitoot|link=Rootitoot Baby Furcorn Portrait.png|Baby Furcorn|link=Furcorn/DoF 2-furcorn2.png|Adult Furcorn|link=Furcorn/DoF PBSooza.png|Baby Sooza|link=Sooza P-sooza2.png|Adult Sooza|link=Sooza Baby Flowah Portrait.png|Baby Flowah|link=Flowah P-flowah2.png|Adult Flowah|link=Flowah Baby Noggin Portrait.png|Baby Noggin|link=Noggin/DoF P-noggin2.png|Adult Noggin|link=Noggin/DoF Baby Fwog Portrait.png|Baby Fwog|link=Fwog/DoF P-fwog2.png|Adult Fwog|link=Fwog/DoF PBThrumble.png|Baby Thrumble|link=Thrumble P-thrumble2.png|Adult Thrumble|link=Thrumble Baby Drumpler Portrait.png|Baby Drumpler|link=Drumpler/DoF P-drumpler2.png|Adult Drumpler|link=Drumpler/DoF Baby Ziggurab Portrait.png|Baby Ziggurab|link=Ziggurab P-ziggurab2.png|Adult Ziggurab|link=Ziggurab PBStogg.png|Baby Stogg|link=Stogg P-stogg2.png|Adult Stogg|link=Stogg Baby Toe Jammer Portrait.png|Baby Toe Jammer|link=Toe Jammer/DoF P-toejammer2.png|Adult Toe Jammer|link=Toe Jammer/DoF P-maw.png|Baby Maw|link=Maw/DoF P-maw2.png|Adult Maw|link=Maw/DoF PBWynq.png|Baby Wynq|link=Wynq P-wynq2.png|Adult Wynq|link=Wynq Baby Phangler Portrait.png|Baby Phangler|link=Phangler P-phangler2.png|Adult Phangler|link=Phangler PBMammott.png|Baby Mammott|link=Mammott/DoF P-mammott2.png|Adult Mammott|link=Mammott/DoF Baby Boskus Portrait.png|Baby Boskus|link=Boskus P-boskus2.png|Adult Boskus|link=Boskus Baby Kayna Portrait.png|Baby Kayna|link=Kayna/DoF P-kayna2.png|Adult Kayna|link=Kayna/DoF P-scaratar2.png|Scaratar|link=Scaratar P-loodvigg2.png|Loodvigg|link=Loodvigg P-torrt2.png|Torrt|link=Torrt P-plixie2.png|Plixie|link=Plixie P-attmoz2.png|Attmoz|link=Attmoz P-hornacle2.png|Hornacle|link=Hornacle P-furnoss2.png|Furnoss|link=Furnoss P-glaishur2.png|Glaishur|link=Glaishur P-blasoom2.png|Blasoom|link=Blasoom P-syncopite2.png|Syncopite|link=Syncopite Notes *The Dawn of Fire Portraits Adult and Baby Versions look very simillar, for position. In that case, the "similar" is referring to where the monster is looking at, as well as its looks (with the exception of Shrubb and Barrb). **Baby Shrubb and Adult Shrubb Monster Portraits are different because the Baby Shrubb shows its hands as well as its head but the Adult Shrubb shows its only its head. **Baby Barrb and Adult Barrb Monster Portraits are different because of different positions. Category:Game Mechanics